


Transformation

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On polyamory. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

(i)  
Damon Salvatore is eighteen years old when he sleeps with his younger brother for the first time.

Fact: Damon has never really thought of Stefan as being younger than him, they were so close in ages that for the first few years of their lives they insisted on celebrating their birthdays together, leading to each of them being given presents twice a year instead of the usual one.

Also fact: It's not Damon's idea. Or Stefan's.

(ii)  
Katherine is a force of nature, the love of Damon's life, the most beautiful creature on this earth and you would be a fool to deny her anything. Damon seriously considers it for a moment though, when she drags Stephen into Damon's bedroom by the hand, both of them laughing at some secret joke that Damon's not privy too.

Damon assumes that this was Stefan's idea as well, until Stefan's close enough that Damon can look into his eyes, watch the panic flit under his outwardly calm demeanor.

(iii)  
Damon has not, in fact, until this very moment, even once thought of fucking his brother. They are _brothers._

He's entirely certain Stefan feels the same way.

(iv)  
In his head, he and Katherine and Stefan are entwined in a cocoon of love, untouched and untouchable by outside forces. Or Katherine's wanderlust and her limited attention span. They huddle under the sheets and touch and kiss and drink from each other, until what's Damon's and what's Stefan's becomes immaterial, because they both, ultimately, belong to Katherine.

Damon is an expert on revisionist history, but this one is his favorite.

(v)  
Damon's not a killer by nature, even though he likes to think he is. Katherine makes it easy. She likes to tell him that it's the nature of life, the unending dance between predator and prey. She puts her hands on his chin and says, "I will make you into something better, Damon. Immortal and forever beautiful." Katherine is big on lamenting the loss of beauty, its impermanence, and she seeks to correct that wherever she can.

This explains why Stefan.

(vi)  
Fact: Damon only thinks of his brother as beautiful after they fuck for the first time.

(vii)  
It's not easy, they're kissing and it's awkward, it's a game they used to play when they were younger, when they'd both try to pin each other down. Damon would win more often back then because he was marginally bigger, but Stefan was better at wiggling away, and eventually he got big enough that the game became pointless, locked in futility.

Hands and hips and legs and mouths. Stefan has his eyes squeezed shut and Damon can't close his own, until Katherine leans over them both and whispers, "It's okay, you're both so beautiful. I want you to know how beautiful you both are. My Salvatore brothers, each perfect in his own way." Katherine always had a flair for the overly dramatic statement. It works though, he relaxes, starts breathing once more.

Next to him, Stefan does the same. The change is a slow slide rather than a sharp fall, they drift, inexorably, towards enjoyment, towards pleasure, and lastly, towards desire. Stefan's lips are soft, Damon thinks distantly. His brother's lips are soft, and his hands under Damon's shirt, skittering across Damon's back, are a question that he can't articulate an answer to, even though it's obviously yes.

(viii)  
The first time without Katherine there is, surprisingly enough, exactly the same as if she were. Not that Damon doesn't miss her, horribly, terribly, "As if a part of my soul were ripped out from me, Stefan," he likes to say, pointedly, and Stefan will look guilty, because that's what Stefan does, is carry guilt around inside of him as if he enjoys it.

It's how Damon knows then, that Stefan couldn't possibly love Katherine as much as Damon loves Katherine. She would not have stood for that kind of behavior.

Stefan says "I'm sorry," with his touch, and his kiss, and the way he offers his throat up to Damon, and Damon will take it, but he can't quite, just yet, forgive.

(ix)  
Damon loves his brother, it's true, even before Katherine.

After her, it was always the three of them. Three, not two.

(x)  
Beyond "alleviate this endless boredom by thinking up new and inventive ways to entertain myself" and "become a demi-god", Damon has a plan. It's mostly to get Stefan back by his side, to get him drinking blood once more like a normal vampire. The plan is vague and it sometimes involves, as Stefan so creatively put it once, "You leaving me presents like a cat presents a dead mouse to its master for his approval."

Fact: Secretly, Damon knows, Stefan likes that.

(xi)  
Stefan will take Damon to his bed, no problem and no questions asked, and that gives Damon hope, especially since it's the only time Stefan is open and honest, and not pulling himself desperately away from Damon. It's brief though, and fleeting, he gets kicked out soon after and then Stefan shutters himself off again, muttering about how he needed to change, to become a better person. Damon wants to tell him, "You're a vampire. You don't get the luxury of being a good guy," but he doesn't. And who knows, perhaps Stefan's right, perhaps they are capable of change.

It is inconvenient though.

(xii)  
When Katherine comes back. If - _when_, when Damon rescues her and she's at her rightful place with Damon at her feet, she will expect Stefan to be there as well. "My Salvatore brothers," she's fond of saying, drawing the both of them close. "I love you both equally because you complement each other so." There is no one without the other. Katherine doesn't believe in compromises.

(xiii)  
Stefan says, "One of these days, I really am going to kill you," and Damon laughs, and kisses him, and pushes him down onto the bed.

Damon's plan, it usually starts right here.


End file.
